spgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Mysterion
The legendary Mysterion is different than his fellow superhero companions is one important way, he actually has a superpower. He can never die. Known by most as unassuming Kenny McCormick during the day, Mysterion might just be the hero South Park needs to set right the growing evil that lurks in the shadows.''https://southpark.ubisoft.com/game/en-us/characters/index.aspx '''Mysterion' is the superhero alter-ego of Kenny McCormick in ''South Park: The Fractured But Whole''. He fights in melee range and is a re-born Netherborn. When desperate he can assume the form of Dead Mysterion, giving him new abilities. Appearance and Personality Mysterion's costume is primarily two shades of purple. The body suit is lighter with a green 'M' in the center of the chest. His cape and hood are a darker purple. He wears a black eye mask and military green gloves. Attached to his hood above his forehead is a green question mark. It appears to be attached to the hood via a spring. His boots are brown. Personality wise, Mysterion acts in a lawful manner, acting what's best for the Freedom Pals, even to the extent of being a vigilante savior for South Park. He does rue his powers as a curse though, stating that it heavily weighs on him. History Mysterion sided with the Freedom Pals during the civil war, however, he also took the problems of the town seriously and tries to fight crime. Mysterion made his first appearance in Civil War, accusing the Coon for his biased view on different superheroes. afterwards, he battled the Coon and Friends with Wonder Tweek and Tupperware, out-numbered and outmatched, he was defeated. He showed up again in Civil War 2, demanded the return of Doctor Timothy's phone, and he asked the Coon and Friends to stop investigating the Chamber of Commerce. Only greeted by the fake news created by the Coon that they already had a connection with Netflix. Doctor Timothy called the Coon's bluff after raping his mind, enraged, the Coon and Friends had the second battle with the Freedom Pals. At the start of the battle, Mysterion suggested the Coon Friends give up as they are "outmatched", However, he was defeated again along with his fellow Freedom Pals, even with many kindergardeners on their side. When the New Kid entered the Freedom Pals' base with Professor Chaos, Mysterion ambushed them and assumed that they were here to spy on Doctor Timothy's Secret work. Just as they were about to destroy the two intruders, Doctor Timothy appeared and gave a chance to the New Kid to prove the purity of their intentions. Mysterion guarded the working room,preventing anyone from going in. After the Shady Acres' mission, Freedom Pals accepted the New Kid as one of them. However, Mysterion still guarded the room, keeping the New Kid from going into the room to observe Doctor Timothy's work. On the third night, Mysterion led the New Kid to the police station, on the way, he expressed his intentions to save the town, and his empathy with the New Kid as they both had super powers (though he falsely thought that the New Kid's ability was the farting power alone). Having reached the police station, Mysterion ordered the New Kid and Toolshed to cause a diversion, before the Coon and Friends arrived and gave him a shock. Hesitated, Mysterion agreed to the plan to have Coon and Friends cause the diversion. When the New Kid reached the top floor, followed by all members of the Coon and Friends Tupperware, and Mysterion, Mysterion called all of the Freedom Pals to the top floor, embracing a Jared boss fight. Having defeated Shub-Niggurath, Coon and Friends left the scene, surprised, Mysterion caught up alongside other Freedom Pals. Having learnt that the New Kid played a trick on them, Mysterion became furious, attempted to destroy the New Kid, however, Doctor Timothy manipulated Coon and Friends to do the work, so Mysterion stayed beside, encouraging the manipulated to destroy the New Kid. After the defeat of Doctor Timothy, Mysterion revealed the true intentions of Doctor Timothy, creating a plan that is fair and inclusive. Then he accused the New Kid for attacking The Doctor, completely ignorant of the fact that the Doctor assaulted the New Kid in the first place. The next day, Mysterion called all the Freedom Pals to base, showing the severe damage that had happened to Doctor Timothy's franchise plan. Mysterion then worked with other superheroes to catch the Coon, went to the lab, he also went to the far future, as well as the past. Abilities A reborn-again Netherborn, Mysterion possess power and knowledge man was not meant to have. In times of desperation he can assume his ultimate form: Dead Mysterion. - In-game character description Mysterion is unique among the playable characters, in that he has two distinct "forms". In his normal state, he uses powerful melee attacks that draw foes towards him, setting them up for punishment from his allies. Compared to other melee-focused heroes, his health is quite low...but this factors into his unique playstyle. If Mysterion's health is depleted (whether by his enemies, status, or his own Ultimate), his body is consumed by rats (preventing revival by normal means) as his spirit emerges as "Dead Mysterion". In this form, he gains an all-new moveset focused on debuffing his enemies with Chill, Defense Down, and Confuse. He also has a new Ultimate that allows him to return to life, healing allies near himself in the process. *'Demonic Fury' - Execute a punishing melee attack. **Range: Single enemy tile in front of him **Damage: Moderate to high **Status Effect: None *'Dread Rush' - Two-punch combo with reverse knockback. **Range: 3 horizontal tiles in front of him then stop at the end **Damage: Moderate **Status Effect: Reverse Knockback *'Dark Whisper' - Pull a foe and deal damage. **Range: 4 horizontal tiles toward the enemy in front of him **Damage: Moderate **Status Effect: Pull, Defense Down *'Cruel Fate' - Ultimate - Sacrifice self to damage enemies. Transforms into Dead Mysterion. **Range: 8 enemies tiles surrounded around him **Damage: High **Status Effect: Enemies inflicts Shocked, and commit suicide Dead Mysterion *'Phantom Chill' - Haunt a foe, Chilling them with a touch. **Range: Single enemy tile in front of him **Damage: None **Status Effect: Chilled *'Marked for Death' - Apply Defense Down to an enemy. **Range: 4 enemies tiles surrounded around him **Damage: None **Status Effect: Defense Down *'Spooked' - Confuse a foe with spectral terror. **Range: Single enemy tile in front of him **Damage: None **Status Effect: Confused *'Mysterion Re-rising' - Ultimate - Return to life and heal adjacent allies. **Range: 8 Allies tiles surrounded around him **Damage: None **Status Effect: Revive and heal allies and player in range Quests Given Quotes Field/Story During The Thin White Line * "What a bunch of dicks." * "What are you assholes doing here?" * "Scrambles?" * "WHAT?!" * "THAT'S IT, NEW KID! WE'RE GONNA RIP YOU APART!" * "YOU FUCKING ANIMAL!" During Farts of Future Past * "HOLY SHIT, DUDE!" * "We don't have time for this! Stand aside! We have to get to Cartman!" * "WE KNOW WHAT YOU'RE UP TO, FATASS!" * 'WE AREN'T PLAYING ANYMORE! WE KNOW EVERYTHING! SHOW US YOUR LEFT HAND!" * "SHOW US YOUR FUCKING LEFT HAND!" * "COME ON! WE CAN STILL STOP THIS FUCKER!" * "I have no fucking idea." When Therapy Wars has been completed * "I heard about what you did for Tweek and Craig. You're all right, Butthole." During From Dusk till Casa Bonita * "ButtLord, I need your help. Vampires have taken my sister, Karen." * "We have to save her. Get on the DLC Bus and come here now. I can't do it without you." * "I knew I could count on you. Those fucking vampires kidnapped my sister and brought her here. Who knows what horrible things they're doing to her. You ready to do this?" * "Good. We have to stop them. Some do not believe in vampires but they are very real. I know we've got other problems back in South Park, but I can't let those monsters hurt my sister." * "Before we go in, I need to know that you can handle yourself. Take out these guys and I'll know you're ready." * "This could only mean one thing..." * "Look, it's Corey Haim! Get him!" Battle * Selected ** "Let's settle this." ** "Mysterion!" ** "Present." * Battle start ** "Today is the last day of the rest of your life." * Turn start ** "It's time." ** "If I'm not your worst nightmare...I aspire to be." ** "Make way for Mysterion." ** "This is my time." ** "Prepare to meet your end." * Turn start, low health ** "I...can't...be defeated." ** "I...can't...die. But you can!" * Turn start versus Vampires ** "I got some bad news about vampire immortality." ** "You want darkness? I can do darkness." ** "The forces of lameness will never win!" ** "This might get ugly." * Turn start versus Head Vampire ** "Dude, frosted tips aren't cool, they're lame as fuck." * New Kid turn start ** "Go, Butthole!" * New Kid turn start, Civil War ** "You're on the wrong side of this, New Kid." ** "Think about what you're doing, New Kid!" * After Vampire first using ability ** "God, even your opening moves are lame!" * New wave of Vampires ** "More? Bring 'em on." * Ally idle ** "You guys want to grab something to eat after this?" * Ally idle, From Dusk to Casa Bonita ** "God I hate themed birthday parties." * Attacking ** "No mercy." * After attacking ** "Today you crossed paths with the wrong immortal fourth grader." * After using Demonic Fury ** "Fate brought us together so that I could tear you apart." * Using Dread Rush, Dark Whisper, or Cruel Fate ** "You won't see me coming." * Using Dread Rush, Dark Whisper, Cruel Fate, or Suicide Pact ** "Here we go." * After using Dread Rush ** "You have no idea what you're dealing with." ** "It's only gonna get worse." * After using Dread Rush on Vampire ** "I'm just "expressing" myself." * After using Cruel Fate ** "I'll see you in hell, you guys." * After ally attacking ** "Yes...hasten their journey to the hereafter." ** "That looked painful." ** "Brutal. I like it." * After Henrietta using Cigarette Burn ** "Smoking is pretty cool." * After Human Kite using Wrath of Kite ** "Kill or be killed, Human Kite. Only I can do both." * After New Kid attacking ** "You're doing good work, New Kid... Fate's work." ** "Fear the Butthole!" ** "Good form, ButtLord." * After Netherborn New Kid attacking Vampire ** "Aww, you scared 'em." * Targeted by Dire Shroud ** "Ready or not, here I come!" ** "I feel that...all over." * After Mosquito using Pandemic Pestilence ** "Fate can be cruel, and kind of icky." * After Tupperware using Tupper Tornado ** "Life is frail. You are not." * After a Timefart ** "Butthole sure has some violent gas." ** "You don't get to go." ** "There was more to that fart than meets the eye." * After a Timefart summon ** "We're up to our necks in Buttholes." ** "Another Butthole, huh? Why not." * Vampire defeated ** "Mortality's a bitch." ** "I feel good about that." ** "One less vamp douche." * Healing item on ally ** "Heal up." * Healed or shielded ** "Thank you." * Reviving ** "You need this more than me." * Attacked ** "Crap." ** "I...will remember that." ** "You don't want to hit me again." ** "Curses." ** "Damn you!" ** "I felt that." ** "Shit." * Attacked by Jared ** "What a waste of a perfectly good sandwich." * Attacked by Vampire ** "Try again, dorks." * Ally attacked ** "Show no weakness!" ** "You don't look so great." * Ally attacked by Vampire ** "That's so fucking lame." * Defeated ** "Oh, right, Mysterion's dead, you guys." * The Coon defeated ** "We've lost the Coon. Oh well." * New Kid Attack Up ** "The New Kid's powered up and pissed." ** "Butthole's supercharged!" * Bleeding ** "I guess bloodshed was inevitable." * Victory ** "Retribution but with Inclusion!" ** "This was only going to end one way." * Dialogue ** With Call Girl, after using Demonic Fury *** Call Girl: "Mysterion, you're a beast!" Mysterion: "Well you know, I have been working out." ** With Call Girl, after using Dread Rush *** Call Girl: "I bet the Mysterion fan page is blowing up!" Mysterion: "That's why I'm getting a movie in Phase 1!" ** With the Coon, after attacking *** Mysterion: "Today you crossed paths with the wrong immortal fourth grader." / "Weep not for thine enemies. They're, like, total assholes." The Coon: "God dammit, Mysterion! Would it kill you to be a little more upbeat?" Mysterion: "I doubt it." ** With the Coon, the Coon attacked *** The Coon: "You fuck with the Coon, you answer to his friends. Right, guys?" Mysterion: "Fuck you, dude." ** With Fastpass, ally attacking *** Mysterion: "Today you crossed paths with the wrong immortal fourth grader." Fastpass: "That was some dark shit, man." ** With Fastpass, after using Demonic Fury *** Fastpass: "You're a pretty intense dude, Mysterion." Mysterion: "I got a lot on my mind." *** Mysterion: "Fate brought us together so that I could tear you apart." Fastpass: "That was some dark shit, man." ** With Fastpass, after ally attacking *** Mysterion: "Weep not for thine enemies. They're, like, total assholes." Fastpass: "That was some dark shit, man." ** With Fastpass, after Fastpass attacking *** Mysterion: "Live fast and die young. You have the right idea, Fastpass." Fastpass: "Yeah, I learned that one from a Family Circus strip." ** With Henrietta, turn start *** Mysterion: "You want darkness? I can do darkness." Henrietta: "Wow, that's pretty goth." ** With Henrietta, after Henrietta first using Cigarette Burn *** Mysterion: "Whoa, are you Pyromancer class?" Henrietta: "Try Satanist." ** With Henrietta, after Henrietta first using Satanic Seal *** Mysterion: "You're a mostly good witch, huh?" Henrietta: "Just don't get on my bad side." ** With Henrietta, after Henrietta using Black Mass *** Mysterion: "Damn, that's hardcore goth." Henrietta: "Obviously." *** Mysterion: "Wow, that's dark." Henrietta: "Yeah, thanks." *** Henrietta: "It's good to have friends in dark places." Mysterion: "I'll say." ** With Human Kite, after using Demonic Fury *** Human Kite: "Wow, dude, it's like you have zero fear of death." Mysterion: "I'm not the one who needs to be afraid." ** With Human Kite, after Human Kite using Wrath of Kite *** Mysterion: "Death comes on plastic wings." Human Kite: "Actually, I kinda made 'em out of Mylar and this polyurethane stuff." ** With Human Kite, ally attacked *** Human Kite: "I'll make them pay for that!" Mysterion: "No, vengence will be mine alone." ** With Karen McCormick, after attacking Vampire *** Karen McCormick: "You're hurting my friends, Guardian Angel!" Mysterion: "They've glamoured you, Karen! They're vampires!" ** With Mike Makowski, after Vampire Griefer attacking *** Mike Makowski: "Tremble before the power of Vampir!" Mysterion: "You couldn't make a rabbit tremble." ** With Professor Chaos, after attacking *** Professor Chaos: "We should totally team up!" Mysterion: "Mysterion works alone." Professor Chaos: "Really? I mean, we're kinda working together right now." Mysterion: "Mysterion works alone." Professor Chaos: "Well, ok then." *** Professor Chaos: Gee whiz, Mysterion, you're really cool." Mysterion: "I know." ** With Super Craig, after using Dread Rush *** Super Craig: "You're so melodramatic, dude." Mysterion: "I got a lot of pathos." Super Craig: "You should get that looked at." ** With Toolshed, after attacking *** Toolshed: "Not sure those powers of yours are up to code." Mysterion: "I am not bound by your natural laws." ** With Toolshed, after Toolshed using Drillslinger *** Mysterion: "Fight or fail, what does it matter? You'll be dust in a hundred years anyway." Toolshed: "Oh, god, you're right!" ** With Vampire, turn start *** Mysterion: "Next I'll knock your stupid arm socks off." Vampire: "They're battle gauntlets, from the ancient ones!" ** With Vampire, ally attacked by Vampire *** Mysterion: "That's so fucking lame." Vampire: "No it's not!" ** Fighting Jared, after he speaks *** "I'm gonna kick your ass!" *** "You've got a lot of bad karma coming your way." * Unsorted ** "We have to end this now!" ** "Death is coming. Better run." ** Mysterion: "And now you see the frailty of life." Super Craig: "Who you calling frail, dick?" ** "No! He's possessing Karen!" ** "Get out of Karen's body you bastard!" ** The Coon: "Mysterion, are you like a goth or ninja or what?" Mysterion: "I'm a wandering soul who can never truly die." The Coon: "Jesus, dramatic much?" ** Mysterion: "Fate guides your claws, Coon." The Coon: "Fuck you, Mysterion. Fate ain't the boss of these fucking sweet claws!" ** Mike Makowski: "Hey, what am I gonna tell that kid's parents?" Mysterion: "That you're an asshole and your party sucks?" Mike Makowski: "Aww come on, that's not cool." ** The Coon: "Wow, how does it feel to know Corey Haim is inside your sister?" Mysterion: "Cartman, I fucking swear to god." Gallery Main Storyline 20180222115937_1.jpg|Mysterion confronting Coon and Friends at South Park Main Street. 20180302122538_1.jpg|Mysterion making his appearance to Professor Chaos and The New Kid inside the Freedom Pals Base. 20180302122934_1.jpg|Mysterion guarding the secret room of Freedom Pals Base. 20180304190944_1.jpg|Mysterion updating Doctor Timothy on the mission at the South Park Community Center. 20180304195525_1.jpg|Mysterion appearing on the bedroom window of The New Kid's house. 20180307014540_1.jpg|Mysterion facing The New Kid in front of The New Kid's house. 20180307014757_1.jpg|Mysterion discussing with Freedom Pals and The New Kid on how to infiltrate the police station. 20180307014934_1.jpg|Mysterion and The New Kid peering through the police station window. 20180307015516 1.jpg|Mysterion being surprised after a corrupt cop fired his gun to Tupperware. 20180307015537 1.jpg|Mysterion looking at Tupperware after he got nearly shot at in the police station. 20180307021608_1.jpg|Mysterion confronting Jared alongside Tupperware after defeating him. 20180307030039 1.jpg|Mysterion aiding to Doctor Timothy after being defeated by The New Kid. 20180307030108 1.jpg|Mysterion helping up Doctor Timothy with Tupperware inside the Freedom Pals Base. 20180307030210_1.jpg|Mysterion blaming The New Kid over the conflict between Freedom Pals and Coon and Friends. 20180312215632_1.jpg|Mysterion alongside the united Freedom Pals members awaiting at the front gates of Mephesto Genetics Lab. 20180312215642_1.jpg|Mysterion discussing on the situation next to Call Girl. 20180312220354_1.jpg|Mysterion appearing inside Mephesto Genetics Lab alongside the united Freedom Pals members. 20180312220829_1.jpg|Mysterion quietly admitting that he is one of them who causes the death of Dr. Mephesto's son. 20180314121344_1.jpg|Mysterion checking his phone, realizing that The New Kid's fart to knock out mutant Human Kite 2 has forwarded time 10 days later to Mitch Conner's inauguration day. 20180302122914_1.jpg|Mysterion unlocked as a Combat Buddy. From Dusk till Casa Bonita 20180321082601_1.jpg 20180321082748_1.jpg 20180321082751_1.jpg 20180321082753_1.jpg 20180322121337_1.jpg 20180321082853_1.jpg|Mysterion bequeathing his Netherborn powers to The New Kid. 20180321102527_1.jpg|Mysterion confronting one of the Vampire Kids in the video arcade section of Casa Bonita. 20180321111218_1.jpg|Mysterion obtaining the final Vampire relic after defeating then inside Black Bart's Cave. 20180321130607_1.jpg|Mysterion witnessing The New Kid dive off the man-made cliff inside Casa Bonita alongside Henrietta and The Coon. 20180322122350_1.jpg|"What's the difference?" 20180321170342_1.jpg|The kids trying to open the door 20180321225252_1.jpg|Mysterion looking at Mr. Adams acting strange 20180321123329_1.jpg 20180321230200_1.jpg|Mysterion watches as Karen leads Mike to the back. 20180321124220_1.jpg|Mysterion demanding the Vampires to give back Karen 20180322001456_1.jpg|"He's possessing Karen!" 20180321235406_1.jpg 20180321134456_1.jpg 20180322010232_1.jpg|"What took you so long to realize it?!" 20180322010303_1.jpg|Mysterion realizing the origins of the problems 20180322010311_1.jpg 20180322010326_1.jpg|Mysterion taking the gift bag 20180322010336_1.jpg|"At least she's not a vamp kid." 20180322010042_1.jpg|Mysterion participating in the final battle Trivia * Mysterion's name, abilities and his familiar inability to die draws parallels to the Marvel Comics character Mystique. * The Freedom Pals trailer for South Park: Fractured But Whole has a scene of Mysterion meeting The New Kid in front of the cinema, handing an invitation to The New Kid to join Freedom Pals; it also features his fire cracker escape, however none of those appears in the actual game. * Mysterion originally has a side quest in the game, which involves dragging the New Kid to the cemetery and help rescue his sister Karen from being transformed into a Vampire. ** The cemetery battle background is later included in the DLC Danger Deck. ** The mission to rescue his sister is retooled into the DLC From Dusk till Casa Bonita. * Despite having 50 health as “Dead Mysterion”, Mysterion is presumably invincible in this stage. **It is also worth noting that if all other team members are killed while Mysterion is in “Dead Mysterion” mode, the player will receive an instant Game Over. This detail is even on one of the loading screens. * Mysterion mentions that he has a movie set in Phase One, however, in either The Coon or Doctor Timothy's franchise plans, Mysterion has no role at all in Phase One, only featuring beginning from Phase Two. References Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Characters voiced by Matt Stone Category:Characters in South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Freedom Pals Category:4th Graders Category:Buddies